This invention relates to a catalytic process for the cyclization of alkene compounds, as exemplified by the cyclodimerization of 1,3-butadiene to 4-vinylcyclohexene-1 utilizing a catalyst comprising a copper-containing crystalline silicate having the structure of ZSM-12.